


Holiday Party

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, and also because i can never be too careful, and also mature language, like there's a lot of it, rated mature because of some heavy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: Sonny's just trying to network. Rafael's super distracted. Poor blushy Sonny is distracted by Rafael's disctractedness.





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read about Rafael Barba flirting with Sonny Carisi? I have that for you. (What do you mean Rafael Barba left the show? I don't recall).
> 
> Contains some mature content, such as suggested sexual concepts and mature language.
> 
> I do not own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.
> 
> Let me know if you like my Barisi writing. I hope you enjoy!

The holiday party was always a crowded, upscale event with every prominent politician, detective, police officer, and lawyer there. 

Rafael was getting through it by having a few, and Sonny was getting through it by sticking close to Rafael. Except Sonny had no idea that his plan to stay near Rafael was one of his worst ones yet. Because after about half an hour, the networking stopped. Rafael stopped introducing Sonny to people, and instead the two of them were sitting in a booth a bit away from the crowd.

"Another," Rafael raised his eyebrows before setting more drinks on their table.

"Counselor, I'm no lightweight, but maybe we should slow down," Sonny said nervously.

"Why would I ever want to slow down with you?" Rafael asked before throwing back more of his drink.

Sonny's words caught in his throat as he looked at a seemingly unfazed Rafael. Had he misinterpretted that?

"Well, I was just thinking, you know, this is a good networking opportunity, and we're sitting here by ourselves," Sonny said, pulling himself together and telling himself that he was thinking crazy.

Rafael leaned towards Sonny across the table and whispered, "You don't need them. You're talented; you'll be successful on your own." Sonny gave a tentative smile and glanced down as Rafael continued. "Unless of course you don't want to be on your own in the future." 

Sonny's eyes snapped back up, but Rafael didn't skip a beat before he kept going. "I like your tie. Wait, that's the one I let you borrow."

Sonny looked down. "Oh, yeah, I guess it is." He didn't need to think about it; he already knew he was wearing Rafael's tie. He didn't think it looked as good on him as it did on Rafael, but nevertheless, it gave him a boost of confidence every time he wore it.

"It looks good on you. You look good tonight," Rafael praised as Sonny blushed and then ducked his head to hide it.

"Almost makes me want to take it off you," Rafael said as if pondering his options. He ran his eyes up and down Sonny's body. "Along with.. everything else." He stood up to get more drinks as Sonny sat in place looking entirely exasperated.

Sonny's eyes followed Rafael to the bar as he tugged on his shirt collar. Had it gotten hotter in here?

Rafael returned and sat down next to Sonny instead of across from him. He turned towards him and trailed his fingers down the tie before moving to his chest, light enough to make Sonny dizzy. He leaned into Rafael's touch instinctively, which didn't go unnoticed. 

"Mm, you want me to take it off you right now?"

"H-here?" Sonny stammered out before checking himself. "Barba, we should be networking! I thought you said you would help me meet peop--" Sonny sucked in a breath.

Rafael's hand had moved to Sonny's thigh.

"Rafael, what the fuck are you doing?" Sonny sputtered out.

"Ooh, say it again," Rafael whispered. He almost never heard Sonny use his first name.

"I- you- what-" Sonny continued to stutter out monosyllabic words, flustered.

Rafael was leaned impossibly close to Sonny, smirking slightly at his blush. He leaned in towards his ear, whispering, "Sonny... You like me, right? Why does it look like you're about to jump out of your skin?"

"Why?" Sonny said incredulously. "Because-- God-- I like you so much. And I never thought you would feel the same way towards me, and so at first I didn't believe my ears. But you've had me flustered since the minute you started getting close to me. And everyone who employs me and anyone who might want to employ me in the future is standing right there. I'm losing my grip and you're halfway to getting me drunk and they're all standing right there! Fuck."

Rafael gave Sonny a warm look. "How about this: we talk to some people. I introduce you, I put in a good word, you charm them as you do everyone you meet, and once you feel comfortable with what we've accomplished, you come back home with me?"

"Yeah, okay. Yeah," Sonny said, relief washing over his features. "Thank you, Rafael."

"Mmm," Rafael hummed at the sound of his name on Sonny's lips. He leaned closer.

"No, no. Not right now," Sonny leaned away. "I need to do my future self a favor and meet these people if I ever hope to advance my career. If you kiss me right now, I'm a goner."

Rafael huffed. "Fine. You're missing out, though."

Sonny blushed again before shoving lightly on Rafael's shoulders. "Go. Introduce me to people. Quickly. So I can feel like I didn't slack off and then we can get the fuck out of here."

"I've never heard you swear before tonight, Sonny," Rafael smiled. "Will I be hearing more of that later?"

Sonny looked exasperated again. "Not if you don't start introducing me to those suits!" He shoved Rafael out of the booth. "Seriously, go. I'm right behind you."

Rafael smiled warmly back at Sonny before leading him to the first group of people.


End file.
